


An Abandoned House

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, First thing I’ve wrote in a while, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It probably sucks tbh, Kinda?, More tags to be added, Multi, Ralph is too friendly, Ralph loves flowers, Reader wants to be an author because, Slow Burn, Violence, b e c a u s r, dont expect much, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rumors about the old, abandoned house have been circulating since you were in first grade. The old creepy house that was haunted. Or that it was filled with zombies Whichever rumor was told, none of them prepared you for what you got yourself into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so, I love dbh so much that it has lowkey gotten me back into writing. I haven’t created a story in more than a year so go easy on me, just take of it what you will! Thank you!

The old blackened house caught some of the moonlight, filtering it onto the bare ground. You remember the old rumors about this very same house. Ranging from it simply just being a crackhouse to it being extremely haunted. When you were younger, you were too naïve to use any common sense and debunk the rumors. Though it was fun to take a simple abandoned house and create a totally unbelievable story about it. Still, there was still a small part in the back of your head that did believe there was something... unusual about this house. Whenever you would walk to the 7/11 near your house, you swore you could hear loud thumping and sharp whispers. You did your best to look on the more reality-ridden side. Although, the vibe of the house was best described as more than bizarre.

Which is what led you to standing in front of the house, the only thing separating the both of you being the fence. You put your hands into your hoodie’s pocket, hands feeling the wire cutters you had put in there. Your mind was racing, comparing the pros and cons of entering this house. You weren’t in the best state of mind, it being late. 

Sleep had once again eluded you, no matter what you did you couldn’t sleep at all. After an hour of searching through articles of what to do when you couldn’t sleep. Many suggestions you had heard thousands of times, but for some reason you were drawn to just take a walk. 

With a deep breath, you made your final decision to explore the house. You pulled out the wire cutter and stepped closer to the fence. You kneeled on the ground, carefully cutting the fence just enough for you to get through. One of your hand held up the fence while you did your best to quickly yet carefully get to the other side.

You stood up, brushing your hands against your pants. Your eyes examined the house from the outside, heart beating faster from the sudden realness of it all. Before your anxiety took over you and you raced home, you took small steps forwards. You gingerly put your foot on the wooden porch, slowly putting your full weight on it. Unsurprisingly, a loud creak sounded, though it being expected didn’t make it less scary. After your other foot joined it, another creak. 

Gently, you walked towards one of the many boarded up windows. You peaked through the small gaps. Nothing particularly outstanding met your eyes, just darkness. You reached into your hoodie pocket, once again, and pulled out the flashlight. Just because this was an impulsive decision doesn’t mean you can be somewhat prepared. You quickly turned in on and looked around, listening intently. The only sound you could hear was the breeze whistling through the buildings. You gained confidence with your steps and walked over to the door, anxiously opening it. You pushed it open fully, scanning the room fully with the flashlight before stepping in. 

The room smelled… old. Musky. Dusty. Just like you would expect an old house to smell. Wherever you pointed the flashlight, you could see particles of dust floating in the air. A quick cough was forced out of you by the dust in plentiful supply. You walked further into eerily quiet house, eyes set on an old table. Even more dust was released into the air as you ran your hand against the tarp covering it. 

Before you could realize what happened, a knife was firmly pressed against your throat. You could of swore you saw your life flash before your eyes. Your senses were heightened and you could poetically feel the adrenaline running through your veins. Fight, flight, or freeze. Luckily for you, freeze was the one your instincts decided would be the best. Your wide eyes traveled from the knife handle, to the arm holding the knife, to the person holding the knife. ‘Android’ you corrected yourself when you saw the red LED on your attackers forehead. 

The reality of the situation set in, you got control of your limbs back. You could feel your arms shaking. 

“I don’t have any weapons, I swear! I’ll leave right now if you want me too!” You begged, slowly raising your arms, showing that you were only equipped with a wire cutter and a flashlight. You felt the knife’s pressure against your throat lessen. You took a deep breath, oxygen finally returning to your brain. 

“Ralph can’t trust you, he can’t. Humans always lie, Ralph knows that. He isn’t stupid, no, Ralph is smart!” He rambled off, some of the things he said sounded more like he was talking to himself. 

“I’m not lying. Please, let me go and I’ll leave. Please,” You looked into his eyes, trying your best to not shiver. You did your best to make your words drip in truthfulness, and to yourself you did pretty good. His hands shakily removed the knife from your throat, almost nervously. Timidly, you put a hand up to your neck, seeing if he had drawn blood. Nothing, thankfully. Your eyes traveled back to his, and he seemed almost… scared. And this is the first time you noticed it but, your eyes were filled with tears and one happened to be rolling down your cheek right now. 

You could tell his eyes darted to the tear.  
“Ralph… Ralph is very sorry. He thought you were a bad human. Ralph has only met bad humans,” He seemed genuinely sorry. From the severe burn on his face, you could tell his statement was more than true.

“I’m a good human, I swear,” You laughed shakily, still out of breath and slightly scared of the Android in front of you. Though, he did seem like the most intriguing thing in the house. “I’ll leave now. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Quickly, you walked to the door, ready to leave the abandoned house. And ready to leave the android to whatever it is he may do.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Ralph exclaimed, pulling out a chair from the miniscule dining table, "Ralph wants you to stay. He wants to make up for scaring you," He looked at (Y/N) with his large, deep eyes, and gestured to the chair. A quick glance at the chair could inform that it wasn't the most comfortable or stable. 

(Y/N)'s gaze came back up to Ralph, empathy filled. "You don't have to make anything up. I'll leave and we can call it even," They said it as gently as they could, not wanting Ralph to suddenly change back into his angry self. Whilst he seemed nice enough, it was only natural that (Y/N) was still wary of him. So just in case, one of their hands was securely on the door knob. 

"No, no, no. Ralph insist. He hasn’t talked to someone in..." He got this far away look in his eyes before finishing his sentence, "a long, long time." Ralph pulled another chair out from the table and set it near the other chair. He quickly sat down, nervously, or possibly excitedly, bouncing his leg up and down. One of his hands patted the seat, before it returned to his lap, like a kid in school.

"I guess... i could stay for a little bit. It can't hurt," They looked at Ralph with a polite smile before sitting down next to Ralph. (Y/N) did their best to discreetly examine Ralph face. They could tell from the side that wasn’t burnt that he was a gardener model. It took a lot of effort to not blurt out an insensitive question about the burnt side. 

"Do you want Ralph to start a fire? He knows that humans don't like the cold," Ralph matter-of-factly said, glancing towards a surplus of wood.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty nice. It won't burn the house down or anything will it?" They jokingly asked, a small chuckle accompanying it.

"Ralph wouldn't start a fire if it would burn down the house," He answered, not getting the small joke. He got up and started to set up the wood in the fireplace. At the same time, he was doing that, (Y/N) moved both of the chairs in front of it. After a few short minutes, a calm fire illuminated the house. The smell of burning wood calmed them down. 

"Ugh, I love the smell of burning wood," You absentmindedly said, "Oh wait fuck, you can't smell can you?" 

Ralph shook his head, returning to his chair and staring at the fire. "What does it smell like?" Ralph inquired, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

(Y/N) thought for a couple seconds before answering. "Just imagine, a cabin in the middle of the woods. With little plush chairs on the porch for reading outside. Or if I had to make it simpler, just imagine if cozy had a smell. That’s how it smells," A small, real smile graced their face, letting the warmth of the fire envelope them.

"Ralph likes the way you use words," Ralph simply acknowledged, "It makes him feel nice inside. He likes the sound of your voice too," 

'Why am I flustered over this android I just met complimenting me?' (Y/N) said to themselves, avoiding Ralph's eyes. "Oh, thank you. I have always wanted to write books for a living but I never had that much of a will. Too lazy, ya know?"

"You should write a book for Ralph!" Ralph exclaimed, "He is always so bored in this house," The childishness of his excitement made (Y/N) let out a little laugh. (Y/N) loved the way Ralph didn't hide any of his feelings, it was very innocent and authentic. 

"I'll make sure I put that on my to do list. Though I can't assure that it will be good. Anything specific you want me to write about?" (Y/N) said, leaning a bit closer to the fire. 

"Flowers. Any type. Ralph really likes flowers. He loves how bright and alive they are!" Ralph suddenly turned to you, an idea bubbling within him, "Do you think that you can bring Ralph a flower? One that’s in a pot and that he can take care of. He's not forcing you to, but he really, really wants one!" That had to be the most excited you have ever seen another living thing. It wasn't like they could say no, they weren't heartless.

"I can totally do that. I'll bring you one the next time I come here," They let the words come out of their mouth before they could realize what they meant. 'The next time I come here. Am I going to come back here? Does he even want me to come back here?' They thought.

Ralph picked up on their words too. His eyes got wide and filled of questions. "You... you're coming back here?" His voice sounded raw. It sounded like hope. 

"I mean," They coughed, not liking the sudden realness of the whole situation, "If you want me too. I don’t have much to do anyways. Who knows, you could turn into my best friend," To try and lighten the scene, they punched Ralph's arm in a friendly way.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around (Y/N). The hug shocked them, but for some reason, it was strangely comforting. Slowly, (Y/N) hugged back.

"Thank you," Ralph whispered before pulling away. He brought up one of his arms and wiped his eyes. 'Do androids cry? Is he crying?' Questions that (Y/N) wondered before putting on a smile of their own. They looked past Ralph, out the glassless window. The beginning rays of sunlight filtered through the dead trees. 

"Oh fuck, its already morning. I'm sorry Ralph but I have to go." They quickly said, picking up the wire cutters and flashlight and putting them in their pockets. "I'll come back when I can with a flower." They walked towards the door, remembering something. "I never said my name, it slipped my mind. I'm (Y/N), by the way. Bye, Ralph," They smiled widely before opening the door and walking outside. But just before the door closed they heard Ralph whisper their name, under his breath. It probably shouldn’t have, but it made (Y/N) feel giddy.


End file.
